The Resume
by LightningPrincessR
Summary: Takes place after Season 2 Finale. The now jobless, Oliver Queen attempts to write an resume with the help of Felicity. Embark on a journey alongside Oliver as he navigates his way through unemployment.


**A/N This is my first fanfic and I hope that those that read it, will be kind enough to leave an review. Any suggestions, thoughts, corrections would be much appreciated.**

**I couldn't have done it without Rennie75, who took it upon herself to motivate me to put my ideas on paper. Thank you.**

**To Maria I couldn't have done it without you and I'm glad that I have you to proofread my story. **

**To my awesome brother who also always supports me in my endeavors.**

**Thank you all for your support and encouragement. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ARROW.  
**

Looking for a Job

It was almost too surreal to believe that just two weeks ago Slade was running rampart and Starling was literally going up in flames. Oliver shook his head to rid his thoughts of the past and focus on the here and now. Team Arrow had escaped fairly unscathed in the ordeal against Slade with the additional help from the Starling City Police Department and the surprise appearance of Nyssa and the rest of the League.

An annoyed huff brought Oliver out of his reverie. His intense gaze landed on his light, _his _Felicity, not that she knew what he really felt for her. Since their moment on the beach of Lu Yian, his ambiguous smile had done nothing to dispel the fears that plagued her heart, the fear that she wasn't good enough to keep up with the Arrow. Oliver watched Felicity's bright green nails tap impatiently across her arm as she awaited a response to the question he hadn't even heard.

"Have you finished yet?" Felicity asked again, exasperated with his lack of progress and definite focus.

Oliver, knowing that pissing off his IT girl wasn't the wisest move, decided to shift his gaze once again to his laptop screen where in the center of the word document the word 'resume' seemed to be mocking him. Deciding that lying really wouldn't earn him any points with Felicity, Oliver decided to be honest and begrudgingly admitted, "I have absolutely no idea or experiences to even know where to begin".

Chancing a glance at Felicity, he saw her looking at him with what he felt was pity, which did nothing to quell the frustration inside him.

"It's not like I have any real life experiences I can mention that won't somehow connect me to the Arrow! This is ridiculous, who would have thought, Oliver Queen, former CEO of Queen Consolidated and billionaire extraordinaire, having to write something as trivial as an resume," Oliver stated bitterly, with a shake of his head.

Felicity decided enough was enough and walked over to Oliver ready to talk some sense into her hero. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed in small soothing concentric circles, what she hoped was a comforting manner. She tried to focus on the anguish and shame she could hear in Oliver's voice, rather than the bulging muscles that seemed to pulse under hand every time she made the circuit from his upper to lower back. Felicity lifted Oliver's head, which had previously been pressed against his hands as if to block out everything that was happening.

"Oliver you know I'm here for you and we can get through this together. Life has thrown you so many curve balls and yes you have made mistakes, but you have adapted. You managed to stop Vertigo, the Clock Maker, Malcolm Meryln, and Slade. This is just your latest challenge. It's time for you to get a job!"

Her words managed to break through Oliver's doubts and with a renewed vigor he once again turned his attention to the desktop. He glanced over the general information that he had already filled such as his name, age, and other inconsequential personal information.

Oliver looked at the first section he had to fill out, labeled education, and almost signed in frustration. This was just ridiculous; he couldn't very well say that he was a college dropout from several prestigious Ivy League schools. Nobody would hire him without a college education.

Oliver looked up and watched as Felicity approached him, no doubt coming to check on his progress. She calmly stood behind him, with her hand placed on his broad shoulder her bright green nail polish sparkling in the light as she looked upon the screen to see what had stumped her favorite leather wearing hero. Noticing his hesitation and sneaking a peak at the title of the section, she giggled with what she saw before her.

"You know you would be so lost without me?

"I never said I didn't need you. Now can you explain to me why you look like a cat that swallowed a canary," Oliver stated noticing the slight smirk on Felicity's bright lips.

"Well, it could be because I foresaw this issue and took it upon myself to, oh, I don't know, enter the system and make some minor changes," She said, smiling at his incredulous look.

Oliver shook his head slowly, as if to process her words, "you hacked into the school system for me?"

"Hacking is such an ugly term, but I, um, yeah I totally hacked into the system. I knew that your lack of credentials would make you a bigger target of criticism once you became CEO of Queen Consolidated. So I simply changed your record to show that you earned your Master's Degree in Business from a private institution. For the record though, I didn't technically lie, seeing as you did learn lots of new things from "tutors" around the world".

"You're remarkable".

"Thank you for remarking on it". Felicity then straightened up and went to go sit across from Oliver, running her scans to monitor the crime in Starling as he worked on his laptop.

Oliver decided it was time to get back to work and finish up his resume. The next section was labeled Skills and if he was honest with himself it would probably look something like this:

1. Trained Killer that masquerades as a hero.

2. Trained in hand to hand combat.

3. Fluent in English, Russian, and Mandarin.

4. Leader of the Russian Mob (Bratva)

5. Expert marksmen with a bow and arrow.

6. Trained in stealth.

7. Basic first aid training and knowledge on medical herbs.

Oliver knew that there was no way that he could honestly write any of these things in his resume. He decided that it would be better to change it before Felicity saw what he had done exactly. After some deliberation the new list looked a little something like this.

1. Professional problem solver

2. Hands on learner

3. Talent for learning new languages such as English, Russian, and Mandarin.

4. Leadership qualities.

5. Precision task manager.

Oliver quickly read over what he had typed so far and decided that it would have to do for now and decided to move on and fill out the next section labeled Work Experience.

Well this shouldn't be too hard, Oliver thought to himself.

1. He quickly jotted down his past job positions.

2. Former CEO of Queen Consolidated

3. Club Owner and Manager of Verdant

At least that section wasn't as painful as he thought it would be, but Oliver was barely able to conceal his groan of frustration at the thought of having to provide a list of references. His thoughts took a turn for the worst when he realized that if he hadn't made Isabel acting CEO in a moment of panic over Thea's kidnapping, then he wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. Shaking his head to clear his mind and stop reliving the past, Oliver decided it would be in his best interest to not include a page for references.

_It really wouldn't do much good to include references when everyone knew that Queen Consolidated and Verdant were seized in a hostile takeover. It's not like the paparazzi didn't have a field day running headlines regarding his fall from grace_, Oliver thought to himself grimly, his lip set in a firm grimace.

Oliver's thoughts were interrupted by Felicity softly clearing her throat in an effort to catch his attention

"What's wrong, Oliver, you definitely have your brooding face on?" Felicity asked, the concern obvious in her voice.

"What? I don't brood", Oliver responded with the tips of his lip turning up in amusement.

"Don't lie to me, mister. You were definitely thinking of something profound. Don't you think that I've studied your face and memorized your every facial feature? To others you might be hard to read, but to me you will always be an open book."

"I don't brood", Oliver repeated stubbornly.

"Yes you do. Whenever you are thinking hard about something your brows are furrowed together and your sensual lips are set in a firm line. Also, you tend to get some wrinkles around your gorgeous eyes, but then again even with all that you are still a fine specimen of a man." Felicity rambled clearly flustered and hoping to high heaven that Oliver simply disregarded the last part of her ramble.

Based on Oliver's clearly amused face, there was no doubt in Felicity's mind that he heard her ramble in its entirety. Seeing her flushed cheeks and nervous glances in his direction, prompted him to take pity on her and hold back his comments on it.

"Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I finally finished writing up this resume you asked me to do." He said, handing the laptop over to Felicity to have her read it over, hoping it would satisfy her expectations.

Oliver watched Felicity adjust her glasses as she scrolled through the document, biting her bright pink lip just before her fingers glided across the keyboard.

_God this woman is killing me without even knowing,_ Oliver thought before he was interrupted by Felicity's voice.

"This is great, Oliver. I knew that you could do it. All you needed was a little push"

"I'm glad that I was able to meet your expectations, Felicity. I knew that you wanted me to have this resume completed as soon as possible, so that we could start planning our next steps."

"Oliver, about that I…um…may or may not already have had personally typed up a resume for you and submitted it to various employers without your knowledge" Felicity nervously stammered.

Sometime during Felicity's explanation Oliver's jaw had dropped as he stared at his girl Wednesday in astonishment.

"But then why?" Oliver managed to eloquently get out.

"Well you see I had doubts that you would actually listen to me, so I took necessary precautions. This might have also been a small revenge for making me, an MIT graduate, a simple secretary, a job that I never thought I would have the pleasure of doing!" Felicity exclaimed hotly.

Oliver could only stare dumbly and nod his head at Felicity's confession.

"I mean to think the great Oliver Queen having to write his own resume and find a new job like any other ordinary person. This was just too good of an opportunity to resist." Felicity jokingly said.

Oliver learned a valuable lesson today. You never demote your head IT girl and make her secretary because one she will never bring you coffee and two she will find a way to get even.

THE END 

**A/N Please Read and Review it would really make my day.**


End file.
